teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
RYFUBA
"Do I '''have' to catch them all?"'' - RYFUBA when receiving the Pokédex RYFUBA (pronounced "REE-FOO-BAH") is the main protagonist of Team Four Star's Pokémon Platinum NUZLOCKE. An isolated 12-year-old kid on debt that was stranded, finding himself in Twinleaf Town is forced to catch and learn to love his Pokemon by everyone, RYFUBA takes on his challenge in the Sinnoh Region, raisin' hell with his happy, excitable, and also pyromaniac Piplup partner RAISIN. Appearance RYFUBA wears a red hat with the Four-Star Dragon Ball on it covering his Light-Blue hair (you gotta have Blue hair), blue eyes, a blue jacket, red shirt, white scarf, black pants along with red and black tennis shoes. RYFUBA's face looks like a generic anime protagonist. Personality RYFUBA being soft-spoken typically talks with a quiet to normal pitch voice and has no understanding of the world outside of Twinleaf Town, he exhibits an introverted, blunt, sceptical, and careless attitude and would rather stay put in his house (either using his PC to look at Poké Sluts.com (but forgets to delete his search history), or play his Wii) rather then be bothered with people like his raging demonic best friend/rival/villain DROKUMA (whose mom drank coffee when she was pregnant and failingly tried to calm him down with Ritalin and Adderall) who is always fining him ¢10,000,000 and having the opposite personality of the more patient and rational RYFUBA, or Dawn acting as RYFUBA's dark reflection. In battle he seems to have quite the commanding presence since he is able to make RAISIN perform multiple critical hits. He doesn't actually like Pokemon (perhaps he secretly does after all but he is embarrassed to admit it) was forced to catch them and even learn to love them. A month after receiving RAISIN from Professor Rowan, at home RYFUBA still didn't know what to do with him. RYFUBA is naturally very laid-back in contrast to the likes of Larenti who was frequently exhausted and apathetic. RYFUBA leaves his opponents "RYFUBARED"... and soils DROKUMA's bed... At least he delivered DROKUMA's inhaler, meds, and diapers to him or else DROKUMA would die. RYFUBA apparently bashes the union, and warns the journalists, with his phrase "GOTCHA" Family Johanna: RYFUBA's mom, she kicked her son out of the house so she could have her date with someone she met. Team RAISIN♂: (Starter, RYFUBA's Piplup that he received from the beginning, named after Grape-kun (R.I.P.), the sweet adorable baby of the team, so happy, excitable, rash pyromaniac and owns a cigarette lighter, known for RAISIN' HELL and being the Grape of Wrath, name is another word for Cocain and an alternate reading of "Rei-sen", foil to RYFUBA similar to DROKUMA, likes raisins and other Pokétreats, wears sunglasses spiked cuffs has a collar with an R for RAISIN on it and an electric guitar, blows Raspberries to use his bubble attack, shota protagonist) Type: Water Ability: Torrent DAGÉR♀: (RYFUBA's Bidoof, beautiful femme fatale, a Little Lady Beaverly Hills Plump Mouse, wears a trench coat a tie and a bent fedora making her look like a secret agent, seeks justice for all of the Bidoof discrimination and mockery... until she was mind-wiped by the Pokéball, has a southern accent) Type: Electric Ability: Rivalry CLEO♀: (RYFUBA's Shinx, named after Cleopatra. since she's seemingly based off a lynx a sphinx and a lion, a noble and royal Shinx, proud of her fine pelt, wears Cleopatra's hair attire and make-up, a Sassy Cat that is full of herself) Type: Normal Quotes "I SERIOUSLY LOVE POKEMON! I PROMISE!!!" '- A wailing RYFUBA after he gets pinned down by Professor Rowan's suplex wringing his arm, twisting him into an axe-handle.'' Trivia *RYFUBA's name (aside from sounding like he is from a foreign region of many dialects) sounds very similar to the Mafuba technique from Dragon Ball, which involves the same actions he performs to capture other Pokemon and shouting '''"RYFUBA!!!!". *RYFUBA's Light-Blue hair and eyes are inspired by his mom Johanna's blue hair and eyes, as well as the color scheme of his Piplup partner RAISIN. *The Four-Star Dragon Ball on RYFUBA's hat besides referencing Team Four Star represents him being from Generation 4 and being the 4th Pokemon NUZLOCKE male protagonist. Category:Pokemon Category:Platinum Category:NUZLOCKE Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Team Four Star Category:Blue-Haired Characters Category:Weirdos